


Секретарь

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen, Gercog



Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 02:10:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gercog/pseuds/Gercog
Summary: Краткая история истинных отношений работодателя и секретаря*Хэлловей — авторский произвол, фамилия Кайла в каноне не упоминается. Отсылка к фильму «Секретарша».





	Секретарь

— Мистер Холловей? — взгляд у нового работодателя странный. Кайл никак не может разобрать цвет глаз: в комнате полумрак. Голос спокойный и тоже странный, с хрипотцой и металлом. Тем, кто обладает таким голосом, совсем не обязательно кричать, чтобы их слушали.  
И подчинялись.  
Кайл сглатывает, отводит взгляд в сторону, одновременно опуская голову. Он слышит интонации матери в голосе нового, незнакомого еще человека, к которому пришел просто как соискатель на место секретаря, и понимает, что не сможет уйти, даже если захочет. Мужчина молчит. Его физически ощутимый взгляд холодком пробегает по коже, тревожит, пробуждает в голове смутные, с таким трудом спрятанные воспоминания. Во рту горчит, а губы пересыхают, и нужно бы ответить, но Кайл не может, только заливается смущенным румянцем.  
И этот румянец — вместо тысячи слов.  
— Отлично, — голос взрезает тягучую, как мед, многозначительную тишину, заставляет вздрогнуть всем телом. Кайл невольно обхватывает себя за плечи, но взгляд не поднимает. Не смеет.  
Мужчина смеется и добавляет:  
— Вы приняты.

Сначала все очень даже неплохо. Мистер Мичем, сэр, конечно, _со странностями_ , но зарплата достаточно велика, чтобы Кайл мог закрывать на них глаза, а работа не позволяет скучать.  
У мистера Мичема самые разнообразные интересы, но полное отсутствие социальных потребностей, так что о его жизни Кайл знает только, что мистер Мичем зачем-то притворяется мертвым. Скорее всего, думает Кайл, это связано с бизнесом. Наверняка какие-то угрозы, криминал, возможно, даже мафия. Все это будоражит воображение и добавляет в жизнь красок, и Кайл ощущает себя внутри настоящего остросюжетного детектива с элементами мистики, хотя ничего _такого_ на самом деле не происходит. Мистер Мичем дает ему кучу заданий на поиск в Интернете, заставляет читать вслух отчеты сына Уорда о делах компании, надиктовывает письма, иногда подходит к столу Кайла и присаживается на самый краешек, нависая над ним. В такие моменты писать особенно трудно, а щеки полыхают огнем.  
Однажды мистер Мичем вдруг замолкает посреди диктовки, хмыкает и говорит:  
— Я хочу чтобы ты перестал надевать белье.  
А затем продолжает диктовать, и Кайл набирает, конечно, хотя перед глазами все плывет от возбуждения.

Сам Кайл Холловей одевается, как послушный католический мальчик, хотя ему уже давно девятнадцать и матери нет уже три года, чтобы проверять чистоту его ногтей и остроту стрелок на шерстяных брюках.  
Никого нет, если быть честным, поэтому в небольшой мансарде, где он живет, Кайл хранит вещи матери — то немногое, что осталось не распроданным в тяжелые годы его жизни. Он смотрится в потемневшее от старости зеркало в вычурной и нелепой раме, берет в руки тяжелую антикварную расческу. От нее пахнет нафталином, и старостью, и еще уверенным, привычным и правильным миром. Кайл расчесывается ей с самого дня смерти матери, это всегда помогает привести мысли в порядок и снова сделать мир _управляемым_.  
Кайл всматривается в собственное мутноватое отражение, затем откладывает расческу и одевается в свой строгий, привычный костюм, чтобы идти на работу.  
Шерстяные штаны непривычно натирают.

Еще можно представить, что мистер Мичем — вампир. Это объяснило бы его преимущественно ночной образ жизни, склонность к полумраку и совершенно невообразимые привычки в питании. Кайл старался не комментировать еду даже мысленно, потому что он был приличным человеком и не умел материться.  
Лаконично-стерильное слово «бурда» совершенно не отображало всех глубин отвращения, которое Кайл испытывал к этим «зеленым» коктейлям.  
Да, точно, вампир. А вегетарианские смузи из очистков — просто для отвода глаз. Кайл смотрит, как мистер Мичем пьет зеленую жижу из высокого запотевшего стакана, как двигается его кадык, а по щеке медленно стекает капля воды, и в штанах становится особенно тесно и дискомфортно. Он уже две недели не носит белье, почти привык к ощущению одновременно свободы и скованности, и до сих пор было просто приятно, но сейчас он смотрит на шею своего работодателя, его плечи, прищуренные от удовольствия глаза, сильные пальцы — и стояк такой, что готов порвать ширинку, слава Господу Богу, что Кайл сидит за столом и его не видно.  
Мистер Мичем заканчивает со своим «обедом», удовлетворенно улыбается, смотрит на Кайла. Хмыкает.  
— Как ты относишься к современной литературе, Кайл? — спрашивает, и голос совсем бархатный, словно кто-то проводит мягкой замшей по ушной раковине.  
— К хорошей — положительно, сэр, — откликается Кайл, завороженный и ненавидящий себя за сумбурность и по-детски писклявый голос.  
— Этот экземпляр — откровенный мусор, — доверительно делится с ним мистер Мичем. Он подходит к Кайлу с завернутой в хрустящую бумагу книгой. — Но я хочу, чтобы ты прочитал и написал эссе о прочитанном.  
— Эссе, сэр?.. — удивление помогает справиться с возбуждением, Кайл осторожно вскрывает обертку. Обложка черная, на ней изображен серый мужской галстук, этот же цвет упомянут в названии.  
— Да, Кайл. Подробное, минимум пять страниц. — Мистер Мичем окидывает его откровенно смеющимся взглядом и добавляет: — Никаких экскурсов в историю, я хочу прочитать твои личные мысли по этому поводу. Думаю, к завтрашнему вечеру.

Читать откровенно сложно.  
Не столько из-за убогого языка, сколько из-за желания опустить руку ниже живота и как следует сжать.  
Мать наказывала за это, когда ловила его на подобных играх, и от нахлынувших желаний и резкого, всеобъемлющего стыда пылают щеки. Кайл с отчаянием смотрит на пустой файл, за который садился уже несколько раз, но слова не выходят, впервые в его жизни. Он не знает, как выразить свои мысли о том, что он только что убедился: он не одинок в своих фантазиях, более того, теперь это тренд, и люди — «ПЯТЬДЕСЯТ МИЛЛИОНОВ ЭКЗЕМПЛЯРОВ!» — считают все это вполне нормальным.  
Кайл сворачивает окно с пустым файлом, находит фильм. Тот пресный и откровенно никакой, но внизу выходят ссылки на «похожие фильмы» и оставшееся у него время Кайл не замечает, с головой погружаясь в мир чужих сексуальных фантазий.

Эссе не готово.  
Мистер Мичем слушает его сбивчивые и неубедительные оправдания, резко прерывает их взмахом руки.  
— Ты не выполнил задание, Кайл. По идее, я должен тебя наказать. Есть два способа, на твой выбор, — улыбка у мистера Мичема жесткая, а взгляд как игла, на которую Кайл-бабочка натыкается без шансов на побег. — Я могу вычесть небольшую сумму из твоей зарплаты. Ничего смертельного, не волнуйся. Или я могу тебя _наказать_. Что ты выбираешь?  
Тишина нарушается лишь журчанием комнатного фонтана, а время вдруг растягивается, и Кайл чувствует себя как на заторможенном кадре в кино — когда невероятное количество мыслей проносится в голове раньше, чем он успевает просто вдохнуть. Пылают не только щеки — вся голова и шея, и в ушах гремит голос матери: «Грязный, глупый, непослушный мальчишка!» — но на выдохе Кайл прикрывает глаза и выдыхает, едва слышно, хотя кажется, что кричит:  
— Наказание.

Стол очень твердый, пуговицы рубашки и жилета впиваются в кожу, но Кайл почти не ощущает дискомфорта. В мыслях туман, в ушах шумит кровь, а по оголенной коже пробегают стада мурашек: мистер Мичем стянул с него штаны.  
Левая щека затекает моментально, Кайл поднимает было голову, но тяжелая рука давит ему на шею, не позволяя сдвинуться с места.  
— Нет. Во время _наказаний_ ты не двигаешься, Кайл. До тех пор, пока я не прикажу.  
Кайл сглатывает и прикрывает глаза, выражая согласие, и рука перестает давить ему на загривок.  
Когда ладонь хлестко впивается в ягодицы, сердце в груди резко прыгает, и кровь снова приливает к лицу, но зато мысли проясняются.  
Мать тоже била его, когда пыталась сделать из него нормального, воспитанного человека. Сейчас эта процедура в разы приятнее, потому что возбужденный член трется о край столешницы, и Кайл чувствует, что готов спустить.

 

До секса у них не доходит. Кайл не знает даже, _хочет_ ли его мистер Мичем.  
И это, пожалуй, хорошо, потому что вслед за удовольствием и звенящей тишиной между ушами на Кайла всегда обрушивается стыд, все более сильный. Он ощущает себя грязным после оргазма, и боль от ударов не помогает. Спанкинга рукой слишком _мало_ , чтобы он мог посчитать себя отмытым от греховных мыслей, и в следующий раз, когда мистер Мичем хочет наказать его, Кайл, шалея от собственной смелости, подходит к нему, вытаскивает его ремень из шлеек и вкладывает в его ладонь. Глаза он не поднимает и потому не видит, поражен ли мистер Мичем, но точно знает, что тот ни капли не смущен, в отличие от самого Кайла.  
Это больно. Так больно, что сквозь все защиты и сцепленные зубы прорывается долго сдерживаемая внутри истерика и Кайл плачет, взахлеб, вцепившись зубами в запястье. Вместе со слезами из него выходит скорбь по матери, одиночество и страх, и в голове становится абсолютно пусто, и когда сильные пальцы осторожно гладят его по виску, Кайл хочет раствориться в этом ощущении и никогда его не терять. И ради повторения этого мгновения он готов на все.


End file.
